The Bounty
by Bastard Snow
Summary: A famous bounty hunter comes to play in the Firefly 'verse


Title: The Bounty  
Rating: Teen plus. For violence.  
Author: Bastard Snow

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.

A/N: Thanks (I think) to Drake for suggesting this in his "Dude! You know what would be cool?" way. And thanks to him for the beta and some real useful suggestions. And to Nemo Gravis for his helpful comments and suggestions.

Feedback: Yes, please!

* * *

Boba Fett looked up from the picture. "Dead or alive?"

"Your choice."

Boba Fett nodded, turned and swept out of the room

----------

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

"Captain?" Wash said. "I think there's someone behind us."

Serenity exploded.

----------

The End

* * *

Boba Fett looked up from the picture. "Dead or alive?"

"Your choice."

Boba Fett nodded, turned and swept out of the room

----------

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

The top hatch on Serenity irised open, and one armored boot stepped onto the ladder. Boba Fett stepped into the ship and gathered his bearings. If they followed their routine, then right about now –

"Oh!" yelled a girl. She was young, pretty. Covered in engine grease. She died silently.

Boba stepped up to a small ladder that led down into a cabin area. Empty. He checked the next, and silently dealt with the two sleeping there. As he rose from the cabin, he was struck from behind.

Boba Fett looked back up the ladder and saw a large man glaring down at him, a gun pointed in his direction. Too slow, he swung out of the way. A bullet grazed his armor, but did no real damage.

He drew his pistol, swung back in and aimed up. The space was empty. Knowing it was a trap, Fett walked over to the bed and grabbed a pillow. He climbed the ladder too loudly, and just as he reached the top, he hurled the pillow in front of him.

As the pillow exploded, Boba leapt the rest of the way into the corridor, but was surprised to find not one, but two men standing there waiting for him. As the larger one drew down from the pillow towards him, the other -- the captain, he realized, fired, shooting the gun from Boba's hand.

Boba Fett lashed out with his foot, catching the larger of the two squarely in the chest. He held his arm out at the captain and shot his zip wire through the man's throat.

The large one recovered, too fast, and brought two massive arms down on Boba's back, driving him to the ground. Fett recoiled his zip wire, bringing the captain's body with it. He yanked his arms to one side and flung the body into his attacker.

Fett ripped the cord from the man's neck, and as the large one scrambled to recover, Boba Fett retrieved his gun and shot him, once.

Fett stalked to the passenger quarters and methodically searched each room. His quarry was nowhere to be found. He headed for the cargo hold, where there were likely to be numerous illegal smuggling compartments. His eyes scanned over the area, and his instincts told him she was not here.

He climbed the stairs to the catwalk and checked one shuttle. Inside, he found two people. A man and a girl.

"He's here," said the girl.

"He won't take you," said the man.

Fett killed them both. He walked across the catwalk to the other shuttle, forced the door open and looked inside.

"So you've come," she said.

"I have," he said. "You're coming with me."

"And if I refuse?"

"I've killed everyone on this ship," he said. "You're alone. What choice do you have?"

"Not everyone."

Fett turned to the voice – too late, and a blast caught him in the chest. He flew out of the shuttle and slammed against a railing on the catwalk. The railing failed, and he dropped to the floor below, landing solidly on his head. His spine was shattered.

A minute later, as Fett lay broken on the floor, the target and another man – a shepherd, by look, stood over him.

"Mercy?" asked the target.

Fett nodded. The shepherd placed a pistol against his head and pulled the trigger.

----------

Book stepped over the bounty hunter's body and looked up at Inara. "You know him."

"By reputation," she said. "In stories."

"Why was he after you?" Book asked.

Inara sighed. "If I told you, it would only put you in danger."

"Just by being around you, I seem to be in danger," Book said.

Inara nodded. "I can't."

Book nodded. "When are you leaving?"

Inara was silent. Book looked up at her. "He killed everyone to get you. Is it worth it?"

She sat down on a stray box and held her head in her hands. "I'll make sure," she said. "It will be worth it."

"Come," said Book, taking her by the hand. "The shuttles are atmo-ready. You go your way, I'll go mine."

"And the ship?"

Book smiled, sadly. "Set her on course for the sun," he said. "And they can go out together, in a blaze of glory."

Inara nodded. "I'm sorry."

"We all are, when it comes our time to be," Book said. He rested his hand on her shoulder. "We have work to do."

----------

The End

* * *

Boba Fett looked up from the picture. "Dead or alive?"

"Your choice."

Boba Fett nodded, turned and swept out of the room

---------

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

The top hatch on Serenity irised open, and one armored boot stepped onto the ladder. Boba Fett stepped into the ship and gathered his bearings. If they followed their routine, then right about now –

Three guns fired and sent Fett reeling back into the ladder. They fired again, and again, not stopping until Fett lay still on the ground. Jayne walked up to him and listened for breath.

"He dead?" Mal asked.

Jayne grabbed the bounty hunter by the head and whipped it around quick as he could. A crack echoed through the corridor. "Yep."

----------

"What an idiot," Jayne said, as he and the captain hauled the body to the airlock, while Zoë got Wash to clean up the mess. Jayne had already gone through the process of stripping the dead man of all his weapons, his jetpack, and anything else that might be valuable. The only thing of any worth left was his helmet, and that only because the face plate was cracked by one of Zoë's bullets. "Tryin' to sneak on this boat. Must be the only bounty hunter in the damn 'verse don't know we got a psychic on board."

Mal sighed, and smacked his fist down on the big red button, sending the bounty hunter's body shooting off into space. He shook his head. "Damn people don't know when to quit."

"Everyone okay?"

Mal looked up to the catwalk. Inara was leaning over the railing, looking down at them.

"Everything's just fine," he said, smiling. Inara smiled back at him, tucked her hair behind her ear and retreated back into her shuttle. Serenity sailed off toward her next destination, a new ship in tow. The sales from the weapons alone would keep Serenity aloft for another few months.

Mal smiled. Good day.

----------

The End


End file.
